This invention relates in general to sight glass devices to allow viewing of fluid in a line and deals with more particularly to sight glass devices in combination with filters and/or check valves. The general aim of the present invention is to provide a sight glass with the additional features of a filter or a check valve or both while retaining the basic configuration and structure of the original sight glass with few added parts and only a slight extension of the assembly.